creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:BlackRose16
~Sweet dreams are made of screams...~ thumb|left|208px|Gezeichnet von Circusmonster666 Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Seite! In meiner Freizeit schreibe ich gerne und viel oder höre Musik. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt. Ich hatte mich hier auf der Creepypasta Wiki Seite angemeldet um nicht nur weiterhin fleißig Cps zu lesen und auch mal Kommentare abzugeben, sondern um auch zu schauen, wie andere meinen Schreibstil finden! Und es freut mich immer wieder zu lesen, dass viele meiner Pastas gut ankommen! :) Natürlich freue ich mich sehr über weitere gute Kommentare und vielleicht auch über die eine oder andere Vertonung! Wenn also jemand meine Pastas vertonten möchte, mich bitte vorher fragen! :) Und jetzt... Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Meine bisher veröffentlichten Werke: Here I come Der Junge im Dunkeln Das Haus der Alpträume Das Lied der toten Mutter Das Freibad der Toten Das Notizbuch Mein Freund, der Mörder Heimgezahlt Der vergessene Keller Gemurmel Trauer des Himmels Zeig dein wahres Gesicht Gebrochenes Herz Verzerrt Bloodbath Werke noch in der Bearbeitung: Dead siblings Dead Siblings Teil 2 Dead Siblings Teil 3 Dead Siblings Teil 4 Annas Puppe - wie schön die Kindheit doch war... Psycho - Ich sehe etwas Dead Siblings - Das Wiedersehen (Bonusteil) Dead Siblings - Das Wiedersehen (2. Bonusteil) Zeig dein wahres Gesicht The scratch The exploration Die Krankheit Revenge Revenge 2 Der Schrei Der lebendige Tod Sag mir, warum? The Negative (mehr teilige cp-Reihe) Fallen Angel (mehrteilige cp-Reihe bezogen auf Negative) Cloude nine (in Zusammenarbeit mit Lord Maverik) Blutige Leidenschaft Die Vergangenheit von Dark Soul von (Bonusteil zu "The Negative" - Reihe) Agoraphobie (meine letzte Pasta) Gemeintschaftsprojekt mit Tales (noch keinen Titel) Bereits fertige Werke: Psycho - Ich sehe etwas Trauer des Himmels The exploration (Überarbeitete Version) The scratch Die Krankheit Captivity Der lebendige Tod Der Schrei Black Rose Krähen der Finsternis Erinnerung Carnivore Siblingslove Der Klon Schwerelos Ich bin du und du bist ich Keine Liebe I'm wachting you Control Liebesgeständnis Pillen Das Tor zur Hölle Der unbekannte Patient Das allerletzte Mal Lang ersehnter Moment Das Capgras-Syndrom Tränen aus Blut I would do everything for you... Deine Zeit läuft ab... Klavierklänge Einsame Wanderin Pokémon Lost Silver (Übersetzung) Forever Alone Jahreszeiten Risse Suffering Souls Hopeless Agoraphobie NSFW Never alone Würmer Sag mir, warum? Blutige Leidenschaft Where is my mind? Mein Baby Cloud Nine (in Zusammenarbeit mit Lord Maverik) Meine Lieblings Cps Sleepless Unvergessen SCP-051: Japanisches Geburtsmodell Finger knacken Fragen zu Farben Sunny Sunny II Vergo - Anfang Unser Baby (NSFW) Schweigen (NSFW) Jeff the Killer The Origin of Laughing Jack (NSFW) Rallye Dakar Diffuse Träume Trypophobia Meine Freunde und Helfer Mac Mave Ravene Das Woelfchen Circusmonster666 Gobuka Shinri--P Cifer2089 SloPeple Tales Vertonungen: https://www.youtube.com/user/RiseCP Psycho - ich sehe etwas (Vertont von Rise CP) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVOpo4qvcRs Black Rose (Vertont von Shinri--P) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTO94NdHLSA Lang ersehnter Moment (Vertont von Shinri--P) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXId1XYvLec Klavierklänge (Vertont von Shinri--P) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97EQDKfA5Ss Mein Baby (Vertont von Albtraumarchiv) Dead Siblings-Reihe: Dead Siblings Dead Siblings Teil 2 Dead Siblings Teil 3 Dead Siblings Teil 4 Dead Siblings - Das Wiedersehen (Bonusteil) Revenge-Reihe: Revenge Revenge 2 The Negative-Reihe: The Negative - Prolog The Negative - Erstes Kapitel: Lucifer The Negative - Zweites Kapitel: Erkenntnis The Negative - drittes Kapitel: Ein bekanntes Gesicht The Negative - viertes Kapitel: Vaterliebe (Finale Chapter) Die Vergangenheit von Dark Soul Fallen Angel-Reihe (Zusatz zur "The Negative") Fallen Angel - Prolog: Zerschmolzene Liebe Fallen Angel - Erstes Kapitel: Erste Begegnung Fallen Angel - Zweites Kapitel: Angel vs Demon (Finale Chapter)